Teardrops
by Sunsets RainStar
Summary: After her mother's death, Lucy became a bullied loner with a broken heart, no friends by her side to heal it. But, she's attending a new school, Fairy Tail Academy. Will she make friends there? Will she become happy again and fulfil her mother's last wish, or will her sad past keep getting in the way? NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

**I decided to write Solitary in third person, so I could write things that happen in both Natsu's and Lucy's head. I think it's better than switching POVS.  
I really hope you're going to like it! Enjoy reading and please review! I really need your advice :) Sorry for my grammar mistakes, English isn't my vernacular, but I'll do my best! This chapter will probably be kinda long because Lucy's situation will be explained and I wanted a part of her first day, so she had a friend, at Fairy Tail Academy in the first chapter, but the other chapters probably won't be this long. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail (sadly...) Hiro Mashima does.**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **A new friend

* * *

_Little Lucy was trembling in fear while sitting in a corner in the big living room of the large Heartfilia estate. Her knees were pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around them. Her small figure was almost invisible in the shadows. The lights went out a long time ago, and when she looked at the scene in front of her, she knew they wouldn't turn on again. Her father laid on the ground, surrounded by pieces of glass from the shattered window behind him, but she didn't look his way. Little Lucy's wide eyes were fixated on her mother. Her silky long golden hair, her beautiful features, her kind and warm chocolate brown eys, exact copies of her own. Tears threatened to fall from little Lucy's eyes when she saw the man, who kept himself hidden with a long coat, holding a knife against her mother's throat._

_Little Lucy's father lost consciousness due to loss of blood and Layla Heartfilia's porcelain cheeks were covered with tears. Her delicate hand stretched out towards her daughter and little Lucy sobbed when she read the words her mother's lips had spoken. She looked at her mother and saw, behind all the pain, love and affection in her beautiful eyes. Layla closed her eyes and little Lucy understood the gesture. She closed her own and when she reopenend them, she saw her beloved mother's limp body on the cold ground. Her chest didn't rise anymore and her skin was white. Little Lucy ran to her side and grabbed Layla's hands. They were cold and lifeless._

_The hidden man was gone and little Lucy was left on her own, crying heartbreackingly, with her unconscious father and the body of her dead mother. Never in her life had she felt so alone, so heartbroken, so lost. She cried till the ambulances came, carrying her father away to take care of him. Many nurses approached her, but the girl refused to leave her mother's side. Everything was dark now, pitch black. In an unhappy, dark world, her only light was taken from her. The lights **never** switched on again. _

_"I'm so sorry, Lucy. Don't cry, my angel, smile. Smile for me."_

Lucy sat up so quickly that she fell of the bed, her sweaty body hitting the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Just a dream, just a dream," she mumbled to herself. Ever since that night, the dream kept returning, scaring her again and again. Every time she had the dream, she was reminded of how her life had changed since then. When her father returned from the hospital, he barely looked at her. When she tried to get his attention, to talk to him, he would ignore her and when she kept asking him things, he would scream at her, telling her to go away. He always said he didn't have time for her stupid stories, but she knew he didn't _want_ to listen to her stories, to listen to _her_. He became a coldhearted man with no interests in anything but money. It tore her apart that he treated her like this, and she missed the warmth of a family. She felt alone and useless. She remembered when her father had thrown the riseball she had made for him on the ground and shouted that he didn't need her stupid riseball. It was her birthday that day, and she couldn't even remember how he was before her mother died. Suddenly, one of his shouts came to her mind.

_"It's your fault she's not here anymore, all yours!"_

Lucy knew her father blamed her, so she avoided him. He only talked to her when he needed something, which was not very often, en always treated her like a stranger, far from the way a father was supposed to treat his only daughter. Her thoughts then lingered to her mother's last words. _Smile for me...  
_She couldn't help it, she missed her mother too much. She had turned into a loner. The biggest bullying target and she had no friends except for her doll, Michelle. She hid her beautiful body behind baggy clothes, and her beautiful face behind big glasses and a strict knot. She hardly smiled or talked and everyone felt disgusted with her. That thought brought up the nerves that were tickling her stomach for weeks now. Tomorrow, she'd go to a new school; _Fairy tail Academy_. She was afraid of being bullied again, and she knew no one would want to be friends with her. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't help it. '_That must be why the dream came back again...'_ Lucy thought. The dream always kept returning when she was nervous or scared. She looked at the clock and got back to her feet. 01.41 AM. She had to stand up early, so she better get some sleep.

Lucy twisted and turned and no matter how many sheep she counted, it took hours before sleep finally made her eyelids close.

* * *

The next morning, when Lucy was ready for school, she closed the big gates of the Heartfilia estate behind her and waved at mrs. Supetto, her favourite staff member, she was a bit old and actually a grandmother to her. She turned on her heels and walked into the direction of Fairy Tail Academy, or FTA. Her stomach hurt because of all the nerves that were jumping in it. Maybe she could get a friend... Don't get your hopes too high, Lucy.

Lucy's breath itched and she stared at the building in fron of her in awe. It was HUGE. The FTA emblem stood high and proud at the top of the building, screaming for her attention, signaling that this was her new school. Lucy gulped. Imagining herself getting lost in all the halls, she stepped threw big, double doors, which were the entrance. The school was beautiful. Classic, cozy, colourful and gentle. The school made her feel warm inside and there was no tension in the air, not a single bit. Everyone wore smiles. She made her way to the office, following bords which hang on the ceiling, directing her through the school. The hallways were crowded with people but, for once, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She already loved Fairy Tail. Lucy reached a wooden door with the words 'office' on it. She knocked politely.

"Come in!" was the cheerful reply. Lucy opened the door and looked around the room. There were a couple of bookshelfs, filled with dust, so the books were probably untouched. A large wooden desk with a leather chair filled the middle of the room en there were two chairs in front of it. There were plants, lightnings, drawings, everything but a person.

"Down here, young lady!" the same voice as before said. Lucy lowered her head and right in front of her was a very, very, _very_, small man. He had a mustache and white hair.

"Ehh... Are you the principal?" Lucy asked. The man gave her a wide smile and Lucy couldn't help but feel comfortable around the tiny, old man. He seemed nice.

"Yes, my dear. I'm principal Makarov, now how can I help you?" The principal flashed her another grin.

"Ehm... I'm new here, sir. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I would like to know where I could get my schedule," Lucy said politely.

"No need to be so polite, my dear, but you can pick your schedule next door. Ask for Mirajane Strauss. I was expecting you and told her you would come. She will give you your schedule. Well, I hope you're gonna like it here, Lucy, and have a nice day!"

"Thank you, sir, you too." Makarov chuckled again and Lucy walked out of the room. Next door, huh? When Lucy the room entered, a beautiful white haired female with sparkling blue eyes looked up and smiled at her. She was absolutely stunning.

"Oh! You must be Lucy Heartfilia," the girl said.

"Yes, I am. Are you Mirajane?"

"Yes, here is your schedule. I hope you like Fairy Tail. And you can call me Mira, It's shorter." Mira handed Lucy a piece of paper and after thanking her, she left the room. In the hallway, she bumped into another student, a man to be precise, and she would've fallen down if the boy didn't grab her arms. He was warm, she noticed.

"I'm sorry, are you OK?" the boy asked. He let go of Lucy and she whiped the invisible dust off her uniform. Lucy looked into his eyes, and saw that they had a deep, onyx colour. He wore a white scarf with black scales and his hair was... pink?! What a weird colour. Did he dye it, Lucy wondered. Well, never mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Lucy muttered and the boy grinned at her. He's actually really handsome... Stop it right there, Lucy! What the hell are you thinking?

"Good. Well, see ya!" the boy said and he runned off. Lucy stared after him confusedly, then shrugged and decided to look at her schedule. She picked the paper with the names of the students in her new class and read the first ones.

Levy Mcgarden

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Laxus Dreyar

Lisanna Strauss ... Wait, Strauss! Mirajane's sister? Lucy became excited, hoping Lisanna would be as nice as Mira. She continued reading.

Elfman Strauss

Juvia Lockser

Gajeel Redfox

She was interrupted when she heard a loud noise. The school bell was ringing, a sign for her to go to class. Lucy rushed to the other side of the building, where her first biology lesson was, and barely made it in time, and everybody was already sitting when she entered the class. She saw a short white haired, blue-eyed female, must be Mira's sister... she thought. Her eyes scanned the classroom and noticed there was only one available place. When she walked to the seat, she could feel stares on her back, pricking her, and bowed her head, knowing what all her classmates were thinking about her. Luckily, they didn't open their mouths, because the teacher, mr. Clive, kept a close eye on his students. Lucy took a seat and looked at the petit, blue haired girl next to her. Behind her were two boys, a black haired one and the one she bumped into earlier this morning. He grinned at her. She smiled back hesitantly, wondering why he would smile at a person like her. Lucy then noticed that the bluenette next to her was reading a book. She managed to read the title. _Wuthering Heights._ One of her favourites. Lucy was so surprised that she spoke.

"Is that _Wuthering Heights_? It's my favourite!" Lucy exclaimed. The girl looked up and blinked, then, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Really?" she said. "Oh my god! Mine too!"

We spent the whole lesson whispering to each other, happily chatting the hour away. Lucy was so happy, she hadn't felt so good and happy for a long time. She notices that mr. Clive just smiled at them, before going to sleep and letting the class chat with a warning. The boys behind her had gone to their friends and so did the girls in front of her, so they were alone. They didn't mind bluenette's name was Levy and by the end of the lesson, Lucy and Levy became really good friends. They shared the same interests and felt comfortable around each other. Lucy felt a warm glow in her chest, and for the first time in years, she smiled. And it wasn't a fake one.

She made a new friend. She made her first friend.

* * *

** It's a little dramatic isn't it? The whole story probably will be, but I had to do some explaining in this chapter, otherwise you don't understand the story, especially when you don't know Fairy Tail (Tip of your life: WATCH FAIRY TAIL! You'll definitely get obsessed with it, just like me :)) This chapter is kinda long, I don't know if all the chapters will be this long, but I don't think so. In the end, I kinda rushed threw it, but I thought, for the first chapter, it was long enough. I was satisfied when Lucy got her first friend, so I decided to do the rest in the next chapter. I kept writing 'I' when I was supposed to write 'she'. I'm used to writing in first POV, 'cause I prefer it. Well, I try to upload a chapter every week, most likely on saturdays or sundays, but that depends on my homework, but I'll try my best! I hope you liked it and that you continue reading. **

**Please review!**

**Kaire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I'm soooo happy! I never thought people would follow my story or mark them as favourite! Thank you all so much! And, AcaniaTheLightDragonSlayer, thank you so much! You're my first reviewer (this is my first fanfic) and your review made me, well, ya'know, squeal! I'll try to upload fast for you! :)  
I think this chappie is gonna be a part of Lucy's schoolday, the morning, the lunch will be next chappie. It'll have a little bit of explanation about her feelings, why she got along with Levy so quick (she's not very trusting, thanks to her father). Well, I hope you're gonna like it! And I'm not gonna describe all of her schooldays but it's important because of the introductions of certain people and the bullying.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 2** Sticking like glue

* * *

"Lu-chan!"

Levy's voice boomed threw the hallways and Lucy turned around, closing her locker. She looked at a happy Levy, who was clutching a book against her chest. She looked like she was about to explode and began jumping up and down, making Lucy nervously taking a step back.

"I got it, Lu-chan! The new book!" She pushed her book in Lucy's face before hugging it again. She held it high in the air, eyes shimering.

"Look, it's sparkling!" she said enthusiastically. Lucy felt the corner of her mouth tugging up a bit while Levy talked to her about new acquisition. Levy reminded her of her mom. Not in a bad way, though, she couldn't have standed that. She would've run away, screaming with tears strolling down her cheeks. Levy didn't remember her about her beloved mother's cold body, or her sad, last words, her last wish. When she looked at Levy, she saw a hint of the smile of her mother. The way she used to help her up again when she fell, or whipe her tears when she cried, or the way she secretly brought her cookies while her father said she couldn't have them. Levy was caring, just like her mother, and looked at her with the same loving look in her eyes. Sometimes, it hurt Lucy, but most of the time, she felt comforted. She could feel the warmth of her mother again, and that made her happy. Levy wasn't only a friend, she was her comfortor, a person she held close to her heart. It didn't matter they knew each other only a day. Everything felt familiar.

"You can read it too, if you want," Levy said, and Lucy felt a warm feeling in her chest, remembering how her mother Always shared everything she had with her.

"Thank you. I'd love to," Lucy replied softly, glad that her friend was happy. A ringing sound was heard and the two friends made their way to class, mathematics from mr. Justine. Levy and Lucy were both very smart, and mathematics was one of their specialties, so they headed to class with excitement bubbling in their stomachs. The classroom wasn't very far away from the lockers, so they arrived early and there were only a couple of other students already seated. The girls took their seats and watched as the other students came in. Suddenly, Lucy felt a pair of burning eyes in her back and she turned around, meeting the gaze of an angry blue haired woman with blue eyes and a pale skin. She was actually kinda pretty, but she had a murderous aura around her, directing it towards Lucy.

"Hey, do you know who that blue haired girl is?" Lucy asked, elbowing Levy. Levy followed Lucy's gaze and made a weird thinking face, Lucy suppressing her giggle.

"I believe it's Juvia Lockser," Levy said. "She has a huge crush on Gray, so she's angry at anyone who comes near him. Besides that, she's nice."

"But she met him yesterday!" Lucy exclaimed confused.

"Love at first sight." It was clearly visible that Levy didn't believe it. Lucy connected her gaze with Juvia's again and shivered lightly when she read the words her lips spoke.

"Stay away from my Gray-sama, love rival."

Lucy gulped. Love rival? By the look on Juvia's face, she just declared war to her. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when two noisy boys made their appearance, a black haired one and a pinkette. Lucy recognized them as the students who sat behind her and watch in horror as Juvia's attitude changed.

"Gray-sama~!" She had hearts in her eyes and was literally swooning over him.

Mr. Justine appeared and asked for silence, wanting to start the lesson. Lucy listened to his explanations closely and made notes. She didn't feel the eyes which were watching her every movement. Natsu kept a close eye on Lucy, wondering why he did that at the same time. She was... interesting. He had the feeling something was wrong, and he wanted to help her. It confused him. Hell, he didn't even know the girl! He knew she wore baggy clothes, big glasses, her hair in a knot. He knew she was shy, but sweet, judging from the way she talked with Levy. She loved books and was pretty smart. He thought that was pretty much, but why did he have the feeling he missed something? He followed her gaze when she directed her eyes on the sky, were the sun was coming from behind the clouds. A flickering of pain flashed threw her eyes, it didn't rest for long, but Natsu noticed. Something was wrong, and he kept having the feeling that he wanted to help her. He decided to talk to her.

Lucy, oblivious to the boy who watched her closely, closed her book when it was time to start working. They didn't have much homework, but she wanted to finish it before she got home. The pinkette behind her thought differently, though.

"Hey," He tapped her shoulder, startling her. Natsu, feeling her stiffen, withdrew his hand. "You're Luigi, right?"

Lucy looked behind her, seeing a wide grin, so big there was almost nothing else visible of his face. She couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"It's Lucy," she grumbled. Natsu shrugged, which annoyed her even more, and shoved his book in her direction.

"Could you help me with these?" he asked, pointing at a few soms with his index finger. "Stripper over here sucks at maths." Gray didn't here the insult, being too busy with a drooling Juvia. I was about to ask why Natsu called him stripper when I noticed he had no shirt on. I shrieked and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Ehh... Lucy?" Natsu asked, concern filling his voice. Lucy peeked from behind her fingers and then, after turning her back to Gray, letting her hands drop from her face.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, and began explaining. Natsu looked at her with confusion written all over his face. After mumbling "Weirdo" he shrugged it off, though. Natsu may be a little loud,but he was actually a nice guy, Lucy concluded. When she was done though, she quickly got back to her own work, leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Natsu behind her. She felt uncomfortable and insecure around other people than Levy and prefered to avoid othr students. She was afraid of being hurt again. It took a lot for random people to win her trust, she was damaged. She was used to being alone. She always scared people away from her. They thought she was pathetic and useless, and Lucy didn't want to lose a single person anymore. She was afraid of disappointing people, she was afraid of caring for people, because they always ended up breaking her heart, leaving her alone when she had nobody else.

More lessons passed, and Lucy found out Natsu wans't just having problems with maths, but he was absolutely, impossible, unbelievable, STUPID. He asked for her help with almost everything, and Lucy was getting really annoyed about the fact that he never asked Levy, who was having her own problems with Gray, though. But, Lucy noticed, she didn't mind helping him. She didn't consider him as a friend, no he wasn't even _close_ to that, but she thought he was nice. When they had to walk to their next class, Lucy and Levy stopped by Lucy's locker. She had left some books in there and needed to get them out. Levy walked to her own, in another hallway, to put some her notes in her locker, and that's when one of the guys in her class walked around the corner. He noticed her and Lucy saw a smirk making its way to his lips. Lucy thought his name was Bora.

"Isn't that our little nerd? What are you doing here all alone?" His smirk grew wider. "Not very smart, freak." He stomped towards her and Lucy tried to back away, but her back hit the lockers. Bora started throwing insults at her and laughing at her. He crushed her heart with just one swipe and Lucy's cheeks were wet from her tears. She sunk to the floor in pain and Bora continued in satisfaction.

"Loner!"

"You're pathetic!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Get your ugly head outta here!"

"You're a freak!"

Every single word brought bruises to her heart, before it shattered into a million pieces. This was what she feared, being unaccepted and unwanted. Being hated. This was what made her insecure and even more disgusted with herself. She put her hands on her ears, but she could still hear his screams, telling her she was a coward. She felt like a useless shadow in a crowd of sparkling people, burning with light and happiness, while she was surrounded with grief and sadness. Lucy saw Bora raising his arm, and she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. She didn't feel anything, instead, a furious bluenette smashed her fivehundred pages thick book on his head, knocking him unconsciousness.

"Get away from her!" She yelled, her body shaking in rage. Her gaze softened when she saw Lucy. Lucy grabbed the hand Levy offered and whiped her tears.

"T-thank you, L-levy," she said. Levy just smiled at her.

"I'll always be there for you, Lu-chan. Don't forget that. You're stuck with me now." she replied, making Lucy feel warm inside. Nobody ever stood up for her...

"Yeah," Lucy muttered. "Sticking like glue."

Levy's grin grew wider and the image of her mother crossed Lucy's mind. Levy grabbed her hand, which delivered her the same warmth her mother's always had, and squeezed it. For once, Lucy didn't push her mother's face away. She welcomed the view, watching her smile, her eyes filled with love. Lucy turned to the window, to see the sun shining. She raised her hands to touch the invisible stars, knowing her mother was one of them, and watching over her. She didn't feel sad when she saw her mother appearing in her mind. No, she felt happy, knowing her mother would always be there for her, in the sky and in her heart, not matter what.

_I love you, mom._

* * *

**I think I continue with the lunch break next chapter. I wanted to show how much it hurts Lucy to be bullied and that she's in a lot of pain. She doesn't have confidence and she's getting bullied a lot, so I wanted to make sure you know that it's really hard and that she doesn't trust people so easily (bullying is also a reason for that). Anyway, I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and I hope you liked it. Next chappie will be up soon and after that I think it will be less details and more into the story itself. In case you misunderstood, Layla's last wish (that sounds kinda weird actually...) is that Lucy's happy, and she isn't now so... yeah.**

**Please review!**

**Kaire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! I really like them :) In this chapter, Lucy and Natsu will become a little closer. I don't really know yet, but Natsu's gonna make her smile and that brightens the mood a bit, I guess. They'll act more like friends, though they still aren't, in the end of the chapter. Well, I hope you'll like it and enjoy reading!**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Smiling makes you happy

* * *

Lucy and Levy were sitting under a giant Sakura tree in front of their school. The sun was out and warmed their skins. The sky was blue and birds were flying up to heaven. It was a beautiful day. Lucy closed her eyes and felt the sun on her face, sighing in content. The sun reminded her of her mother's smile, and she saw her in front of her eyes. Her mother used to love the warmth of the sun. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes in her back and she looked over her shoulder, a little scared. Someone hid behind a tree when he saw she was turning and Lucy felt very uncomfortable. She looked behind her once again and saw a boy running off. She couldn't see who it was, but he had dark hair, the same colour as... Bora. Lucy felt nervous and she tried to hide herself in front of the tree, not wanting him to see her. She was afraid of him after their little conversation from yesterday. Well, it was more like a one side conversations when you didn't count her crying. Levy noticed the worried look on Lucy's face and spoke to her.

"Are you OK, Lu-chan?" she asked worriedly. "You look nervous."

Lucy nodded. "I'm OK." It looked like Levy didn't believe it, but she let it slip, knowing Lucy didn't like it when you were pushy. She needed her space, she was insecure and Levy had the feeling she didn't know why. She wanted to know, so she could help her friend, but she would let Lucy decide. She saw Lucy keeping a close eye on the trees behind them, looking for someone, and then she sighed and turned back, a little more relaxed. Levy frowned, but kept her mouth shut. She reached for her bag and grabbed the book she bought yesterday. Lucy eyed her with interest.

"I'm finished. You can read it, now," Levy said, and Lucy's eyes became a tint lighter.

"Thank you, Levy-chan," Lucy said, and Levy handed her book over. "You get it back as soon as possible," Lucy promised. Levy just shrugged.

"Take as long as you need." Lucy looked at the cover of her book. _Daybreak_, from one of her favourite authors, Kemu Zaelon. Lucy read a lot, and she had finished all the books in the Heartfilia library. She didn't just read because she liked it, it was her asylum. When she read, she disappeared into the world the author created and forgot her own problems. It never rested long though, she Always thought about her mother, but books made her realize that she wasn't the only one with issues in the world. She'd turn into another person, the one who endured the adventures the book held, and she wasn't focused on anything but that. She actually wanted to become a writer herself, but she never told anyone. Not even mrs. Supetto. She thought it was embarassing, but she hesitated with Levy. Levy loved books as much as she did...

"Ne, L-levy?" Lucy started, silently cursing her stuttering. She still wasn't very used to having a friend despite her doll, Michelle.

"Yeah, what is it?" Levy asked, noticing her stuttering.

"I-i really w-want t-to become a w-writer," she said very softly, so soft, Levy almost couldn't hear it. Lucy shrieked when she heard Levy squeal.

"Really, Lu-chan?" Levy said excited. Lucy nodded, not knowing what to expect. "Me too!" Levy grinned, startling Lucy.

"R-really?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded.

"But I never said it to anyone. I thought it was embarassing, but I can talk about it with you," Levy exclaimed happily. The corner of Lucy's mouth tugged up a little, a shadow of Levy's wide grin. Noticing that, Levy's smile fell a bit. _'Lu-chan never really smiles,' _she thought sadly. She sure gave some small ones, but never one with true happiness, and it bothered Levy. She didn't like seeing Lucy sad. She hated it. She wanted to help her, 'cause that's what friends do, right? When the girls were about to start talking about their author dreams, two boys called out for them.

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

The said girls turned around by the mention of their names, suprised to see Natsu and Gray. Natsu was waving and Gray had his hands in his pockets. They plopped down next to the girls, Natsu next to Lucy and Gray besides Levy. Levy eyed Gray suspiciously while Lucy stared at the ground, feeling uneasy. She was nervous when they weren't in class and Natsu sat so close that their shoulders almost touched.

"Hé, Lucy," Natsu said, making her stiffen.

"Could you explain this to me. I still don't get it." Lucy was surprised and Levy looked at him confusedly too.

"I never thought you were the type to study after class," Lucy mumbled, but Natsu heard it.

"I'm not!" Natsu said. "But that stupid teacher said I have detention if I don't work on it." His nose scrunched up and he was clearly not happy about it. Lucy heard Gray chuckle.

"Natsu's afraid of mr. Justine," he laughed, making Natsu jump to his feet, face red from anger.

"Hell no!" he yelled. "What are you doin' here, then? Running away from the teacher, stripper?" Natsu pointed an accusing finger at Gray, and Gray remembered he was doing the exact same thing as Natsu. He cursed silently, but it didn't stop him from getting angry. He got to his feet and headbutted Natsu.

"What did'ya call me, Flame-head!" he yelled angrily. Natsu became even redder from anger, if possible.

"Ya'wanna go, ice princess!" he spat back and they started throwing insults at each other, oblivious to the two girls who watched them with open mouths.

"I thought they were friends..." Levy mumbled. Lucy nodded slowly, keeping her gaze on the fighting boys in front of her.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Ice prick!"

"Flame brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Fire-breath!"

"Ice Pe-" Natsu stopped when he heard a giggle. The sound was light and sounded like ringing bells, making him like it. He turned around only find Lucy with a hand in front of her mouth, suppressing her giggle. Natsu, Gray and Levy looked at her wide-eyed. She'd never giggled before.

"Y-you're stupid!" Lucy said, making Natsu scowl, but he forget about her insult when she giggled again. He liked seeing Lucy laugh. She had a pretty smile. He wanted to hear her laugh more often, it made her look less sad and lonely. An idea popped into his mind.

"Underwear princess! We have to do it again!"

* * *

The Chemistry lesson had started twenty minutes ago, and most of the pupils were making notes. However, a certain pinkette laid with his head on his desk, lightly snoring. Natsu didn't bother to follow the lesson when it was boring, he could ask Lucy later. A small smile came to his lips when he thought about her. She amused him. He thought she was nice, and it was too bad that she didn't want any friends besides Levy. Natsu considered her as a friend, though. He woke up from his slumber when Gray elbowed him, making him groan in annoyance, saying it was time to work. Natsu looked at his closed book.

"Ehh... which page?" he asked Gray, who rolled his eyes.

"124."

Lucy had heard the whole conversation behind her and felt the shadow of a smile on her lips when she thought about Natsu's stupidity. She must admit that she liked him but she didn't want to be friends with him yet. She only talked to him when he asked her things and she was afraid he would just turn his back on her. She began writing, finding all the exercices easy, and didn't notice Natsu's gaze in her back. He saw she was working, but... he really needed her help. He thought for a moment before shrugging and tapping her shoulder.

"Lucyy~," he said, making her turn around. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say next.

"Can you help me? I don't understand these." Natsu said, pointing at a few formulas. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You should pay attention in class instead of sleeping," she said, and Natsu pouted.

"Pretty please?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Lucy groaned at his childishness before turning in her chair.

"You have to double these, than erase the 2, put it under the 134 and divide it." she said, pointing at the things she explained. Natsu looked at her confusedly.

"Can you do it again?" he said, making her feel uncomfortable. Yes, she wanted to help him, but she still felt nervous around other people than Levy and she didn't... trust him. He was so reckless that she was scared. He had many other friends, so why would he need her? She felt even more insecure when she was standing next to Natsu. When she explained him things in class, she Always got those looks, especially from girls. On the other side of the classroom were two girls Always glaring at her. She heard their soft mumbles sometimes.

"What is she doing with Natsu? She's ungly, she should stay away from him."

She had no other friends besides Levy and by the looks of it, she wasn't gonna get any soon. She didn't really mind, though. No one could compare to Levy. With Levy, she felt like she was loved and welcome. And she cherished that feeling. She was getting along with Natsu quit well, but she was just so nervous around him. She panicked whenever he said something friendly, feeling scared and sad, because she knew he would walk away from her when he didn't need her. He would be a friend when he wanted to, and when he didn't feel like it, he would ignore her. She couldn't take that. It reminded her too much about her father. His image popped into her mind, and the longing feeling in her chest grew. She wished her father would turn into the man he once was again. She missed him, and still loved him, even though he treated her like trash. She lost her mother, but it felt like her dad was gone too. When she was with Natsu, she compared him to her father. Her father was her best friend before her mother died, and now he abandoned her. She was afraid Natsu would turn his back on her. It didn't matter how nice he was.

"Why don't you ask the teacher? It's hard to explain this part," Lucy said to Natsu, who shook his head.

"Nah, I like it when you explain it. You're good at it," he said, making Lucy blush slightly. She hadn't blushed for so long and now she did it over this? This wasn't even a really big compliment... She felt stupid for blushing, and embarrassed, which made her blush grew even a darker shade of red.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu waved his hand in front of her face and Lucy noticed she had zoned out. She remembered what he said.

"Luce?" she asked confusedly. Natsu scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, you mind if I call you that?" he asked and Lucy blushed again.

"No, i-it's okay," she answered. Natsu grinned at her.

She may be a loner, she may be insecure, she may be distrusting,  
but she was warming up to Natsu.

* * *

**I think this chapter isn't as good as the others... I actually wanted Lucy to become more comfortable with Natsu next chapter, but this is okay too, I guess. Next chapter will be a little time skip, just a few days, so it's saturday. Lucy will be confrontated with her broken heart again but that's all I'm gonna say. Well, I hope you liked it and please continue reading! I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes and have a nice day! :) By the way, in this story Natsu is the same with his nakama as in the anime. He wouldn't abandon them, ever. Lucy's just insecure.**

**Please review!**

**Kaire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourits! I love you all! :)  
This chapter will be Saturday and Sunday but not the full days, more like the important things, ya'know? Levy's gonna be really important in this chapter, but Natsu not so much. By the way, I wrote Ms. Supetto, but I believe it's Spetto, right? I'm sorry 'bout that. :) I'm having sooo many ideas! I can't wait to write them all down! Not just in this chapter, though. I really hope you're gonna like it and enjoy reading! By the way, oblique are the thoughts of the person you're with that moment.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, all honor goes to Hiro Mashima.**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **Revealed

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her bed was comfy and warm and the sun was warming the sheets even more. The sky was blue and clouds were drifting threw it. Soft sounds from the outside world were heard. It was a beautiful, peaceful morning, but the Heartfilia estate was deadly silent, like Always. Normally, Lucy wouldn't mind, but she had friends now, and she missed their voices, which were ringing in her head and interrupting all her thoughts, claiming her attention. Lucy threw the blankets off herself and stretched. In the morning, she loved to sit outside and read. The sun would warm her skin and the light breeze would turn the pages for her. But now, she was yearning for ice-cream. On these days, her mother Always took her out to get some ice-cream. She would grab her hand and pull her away from the place they called home, laughing and when Lucy dropped her ice-cream, she would give her hers. They would talk en smile all morning. Lucy loved it.

Lucy never got ice-cream on a day like this again. It didn't matter that it was a happy memory, which she treasured with all her heart, she knew she couldn't handle sitting on the same bench, but without her mother. And who would give her her ice-cream when she let hers drop? She cherished the moments she had with her mother, but sometimes, it was still too painful to think about them. She usually went to the library instead, a place both she and her mother loved, but not the Heartfilia library. No, the one in the city. She didn't like being in the cold estate she called home in the weekends. She'd feel lonely and sad, at those moments, she couldn't get her mother out of her head. Lucy sighed and opened the door and walked down the stairs. Ms. Spetto waved at her, who was in one of the living rooms, a smile gracing her lips. Lucy waved back and walked around the corner, entering the hallway that led to her father's office. He didn't talk to her, but she knew she had to ask permission to leave the house. Sometimes, it angered her. Why does he care, anyway? Her hand curled into a fist as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the reply. Lucy walked in and saw her father sitting behind his desk, bowing his head over some papers, not interested in the her. However, when he saw her, he shot her an annoying glare.

"I don't have time for this. You know that," Jude Heartfilia said coldly. Lucy swallowed to fight away her tears when she noticed the hatred in his heated gaze.

"F-father, I-I-" Lucy was interrupted by his hand, which slammed on the table.

"I said I don't have time for this! Leave, now," Jude barked, not noticing how his only daughter shrank, her ears sensitive for his angered screams.

"B-but father," Lucy tried, but her father shot up from his chair.

"I don't want your pathetic excuses! You're wasting my precious time. How dare you disobey me? Go back to your room," he yelled, making his daughter flinch. Was she not worthy of his time? Were those stupid papers more important than her, his only daughter? Lucy turned on her heels, slamming the door behind her, and running all the way back to her room. She ignored the concerned gazes she received and almost tripped because she was blinded by her tears. Lucy collapsed on her bed, her pillow muffling the sound of her cries. She didn't understand. Why would he be like this? What had she ever done to him to make him hate her so much? After her mother's death, he hadn't said her name at all. Not even once. It tore her apart to know that he didn't care about her. She wondered if he would notice it if she was gone. At times like this, she missed her mother even more. She missed her warm embrace, her gentle smile, the reassuring words she would whisper in her ear while she held her close. Lucy felt so heartbroken. You'd think she was used to it now, but she wasn't. Every time he yelled, it broke her heart again.

_Why are you gone, mom? Why aren't you here with me? I miss you so much. You could Always make me smile, even in the darkest of times. _

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed, breathing heavily, little sobs still escaping her mouth. She was alone, the servants knew she didn't want to be disturbed when she was like this. She cried more than she laughed, but she hated it when people saw her tears. It made her feel weak and helpless. Her mind was clouded by all her memories and Lucy was so scared. Scared of the darkness that enveloped her, her loneliness, her weakness. Suddenly, she heard a ringing noise. Her Phone.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice was hoarse, but she tried to hide her pain.

"Luce?" Natsu's voice said, and Lucy's heart jumped. _Please, not now..._

"Y-yeah?"

"Hey! Levy, ice-princess and I are going to get some ice. Ya'know, in the park? Do you want to come?" He asked enthusiastically. Lucy's hands started shaking. All the images of her mother and her father making their way into her head. She clutched the side of her face with her free hand, shaking her head to keep the pictures away. It didn't work. New tears burned in her eyes and a soft sob escaped her lips.

"N-no!" she yelled, before her Phone fell on the floor.

_I can't handle it._

* * *

Natsu's Phone slid into his pocket and his eyes were wide. He could still hear her soft sobs reverberating in his ears.

"Natsu?" Levy asked, demanding an explanation. Currently, they were all at the park, near a little lake, with an ice cream truck on their left side, sitting on a certain bench. Natsu described his quick conversation with Lucy, Levy's eyes widened with every word he said. Gray was silent, his gaze fixated on the ground, listening closely to his friends.

"Levy, I think something's wrong with Lucy," Natsu said. Levy's eyes were staring at the lake as she nodded. "What if something's seriously wrong? I don't want anything to happen to her. She's my friend." Natsu continued.

Gray decided to join the conversation. "I don't know what it is, but she seems pretty upset about it," he stated. Natsu nodded.

"I don't know what could be wrong with her. Sometimes, she has this distant look in her eyes," Levy mumbled. "I can see a lot of pain in her eyes, and she barely smiles. She looks so fragile and broken."

Natsu threw his hands in the air and clasped them behind his head. "This is so frustrating!"

"She's aslo very distrusting, like she's afraid of people." Gray said.

"Not afraid of people, afraid of people hurting her," Natsu said. Sometimes, he recognized Lucy's painful expression. It was a little bit like his when his father abandoned him. He wouldn't like people because he was afraid they would hurt him again. But he got over it, and Lucy looked far worse than he ever was. While Natsu was in his own little world, Levy had something that kept bugging her.

"Lucy... Heartfilia," She mumbled. Gray looked at her interrogatively.

"She never introduces herself with her last name," Levy explained, "just Lucy, but I heard that one of the teachers said Ms. Heartfilia." Natsu didn't get it.

"So?" he shrugged, not knowing why Levy thought this was important.

"There's this rumor that says that Layla Heartfilia died a couple of years ago due to an accident in their house," Levy said. "Maybe... Maybe it has something to do with Lucy's behavior. Maybe the rumors are _true_. No one ever saw Layla since 13 years ago."

Gray understood what Levy was talking about, but didn't get what she was trying to achieve with it. "If it is true, then she should be over it already. It's not normal for her to act this way after 13 years."

"Maybe there's more behind it. I'm going to Lucy's place tomorrow."

"You're just gonna ask her? I don't think that will do any good."

"I can try."

Natsu had listened closely to the conversation and felt worried about the blonde. Who knew what happened to her? Whatever it was, he wanted to help her. The three teenagers said their goodbye's and walked home, all with their thoughts lingering around Lucy, their blond friend. Levy's eyes were fixated on the ground, one sentence repeating itself over and over in her head. She was determinated.

_It doesn't matter what's going on, I'll stay by Lu-chan's side._

* * *

TIME SKIP - NEXT MORNING

* * *

Levy was walking towards the direction of the Heartfilia estate. She wanted to help Lucy, but what if she didn't _want_ her help? What if she would ruin their friendship? Or the worst, what if she would damage Lucy even more? Her insecure thoughts were taking the lead as she intertwined her fingers together before releasing them, making the nervous gesture over and over again. She was determined to help Lucy, but she couldn't if Lucy didn't talk to her. What if she would see it the wrong way? Levy was so nervous she almost walked past the Heartfilia mansion. She stared at the huge building in front of her in awe, mesmerized by all the windows, doors, balconies and flowers, which were decorating the house. She saw a couple of servants working in the beautiful garden, not noticing her presence. Levy noticed that the estate was beautiful but despite all the flowers, it was _cold. _Heartless. Levy made her way to the big double front doors and knocked. It didn't take long before the door swang open. An old, nice looking lady stood in front of her.

"Hello, who might you be?" she asked, her voice filled with kindness.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden, a friend of Lucy's," levy said and the woman's eyes softened.

"She finally has some friends? Oh, I'm so happy! It was about time. She didn't have any when she needed them the most." The woman zoned out and Levy wondered what she meant with that last sentence. The lady snapped out of her thoughts, aware of Levy's presence again.

"I'm Mrs. Spetto, one of the servants here," Mrs. Spetto introduced herself before grabbing Levy's hand and pulling her inside the huge mansion. Pictures were on the wall, carpets on the floor, sofa's in the corners, and coffeetables filled with sweets. It was beautiful, but then again, it didn't feel right. Mrs. Spetto pointed to the staircase before telling her where she needed to go.

"End of the hallway, left door."

Levy thanked Mrs. Spetto and walked up the stairs, making her way to Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy had heard soft noises coming from the entrance of her house, but she let it slip. They didn't get visitors often, and she didn't know who it was or what he wanted. She didn't leave her bedroom since yesterday and her eyes were still red and puffy from her cries. A knock on the door startled her.

"Y-yes?" Lucy said and Levy opened the door. Lucy was shocked to see her. Levy locked her eyes with Lucy's and instantly knew she had cried. Lucy, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed, directed her gaze to the window.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as Levy sat besides her on the bed.

"I was worried about you," Levy said and Lucy felt touched. "We need to talk, Lucy." Levy was serious and Lucy fiddled with her sheets nervously. Was she mad at her for yelling like yesterday? That wasn't the case, though, and Levy got straight to the point.

"I know something's going on, Lucy. And I know you can't fix it by yourself. I want to help you, Lu-chan, at any cost. You're my friend and I won't let you down," Levy's voice was gentle and soft, full of concern and love towards her friend. 'Tears made their way down Lucy's cheeks again but she didn't notice until Levy whiped them away.

"Please trust me, Lu-chan."

Lucy hesitated. She wanted to tell somebody, she _needed _help, but she was afraid. It hurt, and sharing her pain with someone else might even hurt more. Lucy knew Levy wouldn't turn her back on her, but she was scared. She never talked to anyone about it. She felt a tug on her hand and saw that Levy's hand gripped hers tightly. Lucy looked up and saw Levy's reassuring smile that reminded her of her mother so much. She trusted Levy. She _would_ trust Levy. She hadn't been so secure about anything ever before. Before Lucy could speak, though, Levy began talking.

"Does... Does it have something to do with your mother?" she asked. Lucy's eyebrows knitted. Did she know?

"My mother?" Lucy asked hesitantely.

"There are rumors. She's dead, isn't she? She died due to an accident here in this house, right?"

"A-accident?" Lucy stuttered. Levy nodded, squeezing her hand tightly. "You can talk about it, Lu-chan. It's okay." But what Levy didn't expect was that Lucy shook her head.

"Not an accident," she said and she locked her gaze with Levy's. "Please don't run away from me." Levy felt tears pricking in her eyes, but she didn't blink them away. She nodded, noticing how serious Lucy was and the sad look in her eyes. The look of pain that had been lying there for years.

"It wasn't an accident. She was killed," Lucy's voice broke, more tears spilling out of her closed eyelids. Levy's eyes widened and she pulled Lucy in for a hug. She petted her back while Lucy told her everything. Levy could barely make out her words threw her soft cries. Lucy felt warm in Levy's arms as she cried her heart out. After all those years of silence and lies, she finally spit it out. It hurt at first, but she finally started processing her mother's dead. After years of mourning, it was time to move on, and in Levy's arms, she felt accepted.

_It doesn't matter how fast a lie is, the truth Always outruns it._

* * *

**Wow, that was dramatic, wasn't it? Well, Lucy opened her heart and now things will be a little better with her. This chapter's really sad and full of drama, but it needed to be done. Lucy can't move on if she hasn't even _accepted_ her mother's dead, so she has to cry her heart out. It isn't just something that's done in a second, it takes time... Don't think this story will only be about Lucy's mourning process or that the story will end when she's better, I have something interesting in mind for you guys :)  
Anyway, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Please review! I love your reactions! :)**

**Kaire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the reviews and all! I'm really glad you like it :) The story is a little unclear, I noticed that myself too, so I'll answer some questions. That will make this author's note very long, sorry for that. Anyway I hope this'll make the story a bit clearer. **

**Where are the others?  
Everyone else will appear later in the story, 'cause it isn't a real FT fanfic without everybody else. Erza will make her appearance this chapter, though, and the rest will come slowly because Lucy still has problems with communication, Levy has helped her a lot though.**

**Are Natsu, Gray and Levy good friends in this story?  
Well, yes. They started talking because Gray and Natsu are... well dumb and Levy helped Gray and Lucy Natsu. Natsu and Gray often sit with Levy and Lucy during nutrition, but they have their own friends (Cana, Lisanna, Gajeel, Elfman etc.) But Levy and Lucy never sit with them 'cause of Lucy. Also, they are all concerned about Lucy, so they're really good friends. When Lucy's better, though, the usual group comes together.**

**Is Mirajane a staff and is Lisanna nice?  
Yes, she will appear again in chapter 6 and Lisanna is a nice person, like in the anime.**

**Isn't FT supposed to be happier?  
Yeah, I think so too. I actually prefer it if everything stays the same as in the anime, so troughout the story, everything will change into the FT you know :)**

**Where are Plue, Happy and is Wendy Natsu's sis?  
Plue will appear soon and Wendy is Natsu's sis and Happy's with Natsu too, but Lucy doesn't know yet 'cause she's never been to his house (Yet)**

**why is Lucy's appearence Always nerdy?  
She doesn't want the attention on herself, and people will recognize her as "The Heartfilia Girl" and they know her mother died, so she doesn't want that. This will change though!, pretty fast, too.**

**Why is Gildarts not calling the pupils names?  
I didn't really write a full lesson, once I do, that'll definitely happen. I like that :)**

**Can you explain a little more about the murder on Layla?  
Ehh, no. I told you I had something interesting in mind, right? Well, it has something to do with that and it'll bring a little bit more action into the story. So everything about the murder will be clear in a few chapters! Lucy doesn't know herself, they never caught the murderer.**

**Well, that's it! Enjoy reading and I hope you'll like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **The girl in red

* * *

Lucy was standing in front of her mirror. She looked at herself critically. She actually loved dressing nice and stuff, she used to combien new skirts and tops all the time. When she didn't thought about the reason, she felt so disgusted. How could she walk around like this?

_Then why don't you change it? _A soft voice spoke in her head. Lucy removed the wrinkles in her sweater with her hands, a nervous gesture. Should she change it? Immediately, she remembered all the stares she received when she was younger, and Lucy shook her head. She wasn't brave enough, she was a coward, afraid of the reactions of others. But ever since that night with Levy, something changed. She had been scared, afraid that sharing her pain would make it worse, but she was wrong. Oh so wrong. She had someone she could lean on, she could tell her worries and Levy would Always help her. Thanks to that night, Lucy remembered something very important. All her mother wanted her to do, was smile. Layla wanted her happy, eyes sparkling, lips curled up, sighing in bliss instead of loneliness. When her motehr looked down from heaven, Lucy wanted her to be proud of what she saw, and she would cry because of her daughter's pain and grief. Lucy couldn't bare the thought of making her mother cry. She firmly set her feet a little further away from each other and her expression became secure.

"I can do this," she mumbled to herself. She would do it for her mom, for Levy, for Natsu and for Gray. But also for herself, she needed this. She may be taking small steps, but it were steps, steps in the right direction. Lucy grabbed her huge glasses and looked at them. Her fingers held the bridge and with a determinated frown on her face, she broke her glasses. The two pieces fell on the ground and she stared at them proudly, before insecureness washed over her. _No, Lucy, this is the right thing to do,_ she said to herself and she pushed her feelings away till no doubt was left. She pulled at her hair and instead of a knot, there was now a pony tail. She looked at herself in the mirror and with a content sigh, she walked down the stairs, into the gardens, and in the direction of FTA. She wouldn't walk alone though.

"Luce!"

There was only one person who called her that, and she turned around, suprised.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked dumbfound. Natsu was running towards her while waving his left hand. He had a wide grin on his face and his fangs were visible. He came to a stop next to Lucy, still smiling. Lucy blushed a bit, and she slapped her cheek. _Why am I blushing? He's not that c-cute. _Lucy's blush grew a darker shade of red and she mentally cursed herself.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said. "Wanna walk to school together?"

Lucy nodded. Did he even notice that her glasses were gone? Probably not.

"I've never seen you here before. I thought you lived somewhere else," Lucy said. Natsu intertwined his fingers against the back of his head and shrugged.

"I do, I had to walk Wendy to school."

"Wendy? Who's that?"

He looked surprised. "I didn't tell you that?" He looked forward again when Lucy shook her head. "Well, I guess I didn't. Wendy's my little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Well, yeah, I said that a second ago, weirdo!" Natsu said.

"I'm not a weirdo!" Lucy scolded.

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Well, you're stupid!"

"You a- wait, what?" When realization hit him, Natsu looked very insulted. "I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No?"

"No!"

"What's 1x1?" Natsu's face brightened due to his grin as he laughed and he pointed a finger at her.

"2 Duh! See? I'm not stupid! You're weird Luce!" he laughed again. Lucy shot him a glare, shaking her head.

"Stupid..." She murmered while Natsu was still smiling and yelling in triumph.

* * *

When they reached school, Levy and Gray were standing next to the gate. Gray turned his head, a grin on his face when he saw them walking together. Lucy looked very, very irritated and Natsu had a smile on his face. Gray eyed Lucy again, who crossed her arms in front of her chest, and directed his gaze on Natsu again.

"Oi, Flame-breath! What did ya do to Lucy?" Natsu glared at Gray because of the insult, but his smile made its way to his lips very quickly again.

"I outsmarted her, ice popsicle," Natsu said proudly and Gray's jaw dropped in disbelief, so did Levy's.

"What the...' Gray murmered. "How did'ya do that?"

Natsu puffed his chest out. "Well, I said she was weird and then she said I was stupid, so I said I wasn't and she asked me 'What's 1x1?' and I said two! So I won!"

Gray's jaw hit the ground now and Levy was suppressing her giggle.

"1x1 is 1, dumbass!" Gray yelled, and now Natsu's jaw dropped.

"No, it isn't! You're just jealous, ice princess!"

"Hell no! Ya'wanna go, Flame-head!"

"What did'ya say? Pervy popsicle!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Underwear princess!"

Natsu and Gray were now headbutting. "There we go again," Lucy sighed. Levy laughed.

"Hey, Lu-chan, where are your glasses. Are you able to see without them?"

The heat rose to Lucy's cheeks. "They were fake," she muttered. Levy gawked at her.

"Well, it does look better," she said right before they heard a ringing sound and headed to class. Levy grabbed Gray's collar and Lucy had Natsu's, pulling them to class while they continued arguing.

* * *

Mr. Clive plopped down on his chair with a bored expression on his face. His eyes were starting to close already. He had that weird habit of sleeping in class.

"Get to work and be quiet so I can sleep!" He exclaimed, but the class was already chatting. A vein popped out of Mr. Clive's head.

"Silence, you brats!" he yelled before the only noise that came from him was his snoring. Lucy eyed the classroom around her. Natsu and Gray had gone to their other friends, who called them. They asked her and Levy to come with them, but they refused. Lucy saw them standing with a white haired girl and a boy, probably the Strauss siblings, and Juvia was there too. She saw a brown haired girl, with something in her hand... was that a barrel? Oh my god! Lucy quickly looked at the next person. It was a big guy with blonde hair and a scar over his eye, the next person was a man with long black hair and his face had so many piercings that Lucy couldn't see his bare skin. She saw that Levy had followed her gaze.

"So... many piercings!" Lucy whisper-shouted and Levy watched the guy, suddenly, a blush spread across her cheeks. Lucy's jaw dropped. When she was about to say something, something red caught her eye. Lucy turned around and saw a beautiful red haired girl with brown eyes sitting at her table. The fact that she was alone didn't seem to bother her and she looked nice. It was just... there was some kind of aura around her that was kinda scary. The girl raised her head and Lucy quickly adjusted her gaze on Levy again. Lucy remembered that she had finished Daybreak and grabbed the book, which was in her bag.

"Here, I finished it. Thanks for borrowing it to me," Lucy said as she handed Levy the book.

"It's awesome, isn't it?" Levy said enthusiastically. The two friends started talking about the book till the bell rang. Nutrition was about to start and Levy and Lucy walked out of the classroom, still rambling about Kemu Zaleon.

"Ne, Levy-chan, you can go to the tree. I have to put some books in my locker." Lucy said.

"Are you sure? I can come with you," Levy offered. She remembered the last time when Bora approached Lucy.

"No, I'm fine. We don't want our place to be taken, right?" Levy nodded slowly before walking off. Lucy turned around and walked to the lockers. The halls were almost completely empty. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining and it was very warm, so there weren't many pupils inside. There in front of her though, stood two boys eyeing the scarlet haired girl with a smirk. Lucy recognized the gril as the one in her class. One of the boys stretched his foot so the girl tripped. She herself was still standing but her all her books laid on the floor. The boys snickered before walking away. This had happened to her so many times. She felt the strange urge to help the girl. Maybe because she Always wished somebody stood up for her. Now, she had Levy but this girl had nobody. Lucy kneeled down and grabbed the books. The redhead didn't say anything. Lucy didn't feel so nervous around her and she handed the girl her books.

"Thank you," she said. Her voice was confident and strong. Her eyes were kind but also demanding. Lucy immediately admired the girl.

"What's your name? You're in my class, aren't you?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded.

"I am Erza. It's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" The girl was kinda formal, but Lucy didn't mind.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," Lucy said as she smiled. Secretely, she was proud of herself. Before she met Levy, she couldn't even dream of talking to a random person like this. Levy helped her so much.

"Hey, are you alone? You can sit with me and Levy if you want." The words left her mouth before Lucy even knew it and her eyes were wide. Lucy smiled. The sun came from behind the clouds. There was a single cloud next to it, which had the from of a smile. _Mom..._

"I'd love to, thank you, Lucy." Erza said.

Levy was really glad that Lucy had invited someone and they both liked Erza very much. Erza was really kind, but a little demanding. The girls didn't mind though. she was strong and confident. Erza fit in their little group perfectly, but she hadn't met Natsu and Gray yet. Levy saw the look in Lucy's eyes and knew that Erza was good for her. She saw that Lucy admired her in some sort of way, and maybe that would help to make Lucy a little tougher. Erza had some weird habits and was very direct, but that's what made the girls like her so much. They became friends and Lucy felt a spark of happiness in her chest, something she hadn't felt a for a long time. She had friends, people who were there for her. She didn't have to forget her mom. Her mother would Always live on in her heart, but she had to move on. Lucy knew that that was what her mother wanted her to do. Lucy remembered her mother's last words. _Smile for me..._

A small smile made its way to Lucy's lips.

* * *

**I had the whole chapter planned, but I kinda forget everything or something so it's a little different than planned. Well, yeah, next chapter will be with a bullying scene. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll upload a chapter every weekend but when I have a lot of spare time, I'll update more. The last chapter btw, the person who was watching Lucy was Bora, this will be explained in another chapter. This chappie was kinda short, but the next one will be longer! I promise!**

**Please review! I love all your reactions!**

**Kaire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!**

**How'ya doing? Wooohoooo I'm so exciteeeed! Blood of Eden came out in the Netherlands yesterday! (Yes, I'm a dutch girl) And it'll, most likely, arrive tomorrow! Yaaaaaay! I can't wait! I love Julie Kagawa, she's the best author ever! Yayayayayay! Blood of Edeeeeen, geheheehe. *Ahum* err... sorry for that. I'm just so happy~! :) Anyway, Erza will kick some asses today as payback for the tripping. I love Erza, she's so coool! (wow... I'm like... superhyper! Calm down, me)  
Sorry for the capital a's, I don't know why but my laptop does it automatically. Well, I hope you'll like it and... yeah.. Enjoy! Have a lovely daydreaming-about-Blood of Eden day! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail (sniff) But I'll own Blood of Eden 2 pretty soon! ;D**

**(A very happy) Kaire **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **Pets are cozy, aren't they?

* * *

Erza had a weird habit.

Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gray were sitting at their usual spot, underneath a big sakura tree, watching Erza who had a plate with strawberry cake, looking at it like it was a piece of heaven. She gently lifted her cake-filled fork and chewed on it, closing her eyes and sighing in bliss. It was her _seventh _piece. Lucy gawked at the scene in front of her, like everybody else, wondering how she could be so slim with _that_ habit of hers. Erza noticed their stares and looked at them expectantly.

"What?" she asked, mouth full. A crumb landed on Lucy's cheek.

"N-nothing," Lucy said and Erza shrugged, going back to eating her delicious cake. While everyone was watching Erza, Natsu's eyes were glued to her plate. More precisely, her cake. Erza noticed and shot him a murderous glare, a dark aura emitting from her. Natsu shivered in fear and hid behind Lucy's back, since he sat next to her. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't look at her cake if I were you. She'll rip your head off," Gray said, also shivering and hiding behind Levy when he received a glare.

"S-she's scary," Natsu said and Lucy turned around.

"She's not scary, you dumbass!" Lucy said, smacking Natsu on the head, _hard_. Natsu hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot.

"Ow. What was that for, Luce?" he asked as he pouted and Lucy blushed at his cuteness. She quickly averted her gaze.

"Erza is _nice_," she said, turning her head back, glaring daggers at him. "Right, Natsu?" Natsu cowered in fear, sweating a bit. _E-Erza the second..._

"A-aye!" he yelled and Lucy smiled.

Everyone started talking and soon, the only thing seen were smiles, the only thing heard were laughs and well, the only thing smelled was cake. The five friends felt comfortable around each other and had the times of their lives, while grinning, joking and laughing. Suddenly, Levy jumped, hands in the air, eyes wide. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" she said excited, clapping her hands together, a big smile on her face. "Oh! I just had the _perfect _idea! Com here, Lu-chan." When Lucy didn't move, Levy scolded and walked up behind her. Lucy tried to turn around, but Levy wouldn't budge. Before she knew what happened, Levy had grabbed her pony tail and a second later, Lucy's hair fell down, framing her pretty face. Everyone gasped at her beauty.

"L-Levy?" Lucy said insecure, but was interrupted by Levy.

"Sssh, I'm almost done."

Levy grabbed some of her hair and tied it up on the side of her head in a side pony tail, the rest af her hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Levy grabbed the bow that was attached to her fillet and tied it around the small side pony tail. Erza was the first to react.

"That looks really nice on you, Lucy," she said, and Lucy flushed. Gray nodded in approval.

"Yeah it's nice."

Natsu had a light hint of pink coating his cheeks, his eyes a bit wider than before. "C-cute," he murmered, but they heard it. Lucy blushed crimson.

"You liiiiiiike her!" Gray teased and Natsu's cheeks grew an even darker shade of red.

"I do not! Pervy Popsicle!"

"What did'ya call me? Ash for brains!"

" Ya'wanna go? Droopy eyes!"

"Fire-breath!"

"Ice prick!"

"Flame-head!"

"Ice queen!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"underwear princess!"

"Do I hear fighting?" a voice spoke, startling the boys once they recognized it. Erza looked at them with a deadly aura around her.

"N-no, m-ma'am. J-just a f-friendly c-conversation, right N-Natsu?" Gray stuttered nervously.

"A-aye!" Natsu shivered and Erza nodded in satisfaction. Lucy's jaw dropped. Dis she actually believe that? And what happened to Natsu? The moment was interrupted when two boys walked past them and nudged Erza, who's cake dropped. Everyone was dead silent and cowering in fear, watching as the female stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. A murderous aura surrounded her and the boys looked shocked. Lucy recognized the two as the boys who made Erza trip.

"You. Made. Me. Drop. My. Cake," Erza said and everyone shrank due to her tone. Erza's head shot up, her eyes filled with anger. She lifted her hand and connected one of her fists with the gut of one of the guys. After that, she kicked him in a not-so-pleasant place. The guy fell to the ground, unconscious. The other decided to ditch his friends and ran for it, yelping when the angered red-haired girl followed him, screaming bloody murder.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Erza yelled, grabbing his collar.

"AND YOU'RE GONNA BUY ME CAKE!" she yelled, before knocking him out. Natsu, Gray, Levy and Lucy watched in amazement and a bit fear. _'OK, maybe she could be a little scary. Just a little...' _Lucy thought, cowering in fear, but also admiring the girl a lot more. She didn't notice the eyes that were on her.

Natsu had watched her every movement. He didn't know why, but his eyes just wouldn't leave her form, his onyx orbs glued to the back of her head. He saw her hair and remembered the time when it was loose, his cheeks flushing again. She was beautiful. Her golden locks, her big brown eyes, her plump lips, her creamy skin. She was so amazing. He didn't understand why she hid it. She was perfect. He watched as she stared at Erza in admiration and he was glad that she had a friend like her. Erza would stick up for Lucy and you would be crazy if you tried picking a fight with _that_ woman. He was really happy that his Lucy was protected when he wasn't there to do it. He repeated what he had just thought in his mind, turning _really_ red.

Since when had Lucy become his?

* * *

Lucy was humming to herself as she walked home with Natsu by her side. She hadn't been so happy in a very long time. She had so much fun at school and her eyes were glued to the sky above, the sun warming her pretty face, thinking about her mom. Natsu had to pick up his little sister so he said he could walk her home since it's on his way. They didn't talk, but the silence was comfortable. Natsu was listening to Lucy's humming and a smile tugged the cornes of his mouth up.

"You have a nice voice," he said, and she stopped immediately. Natsu pouted.

"Thank you," Lucy said, a light blush coating her cheeks. She was about to start humming again when she heard a noise coming from the alley they just passed.

"N-natsu," Lucy said and looked up to him. His eyes were staring into the alley. "We should check it out. Maybe someone's in trouble."

"What if it's some kind of creep?" Lucy whined. Natsu laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Lucy blushed and they entered the alley. She grabbed Natsu's hand, surprising him and herself and she felt him stiffen before he relaxed and grabbed her fingers tightly. Lucy looked up and saw his flushed cheeks, she giggled. Natsu looked at her but quickly looked the other way when he noticed that she was staring back, his cheeks became even redder. Lucy tugged at his hand and pulled him into the alley, looking around. She didn't see anything besides the big container and the shadows.

"I don't think someone's here. Maybe it was just the wind," Lucy said but Natsu shook his head. He pointed at the farrest corner of the alley. Lucy saw something white. It moved and she heard a soft noise, almost like a cry. Lucy shuffled closer and gasped when she saw what it was. She pulled her hand out of Natsu's and ran forward, leaving Natsu slightly disappointed. He followed after her and saw her holding a white doggy with a carrot nose and black eyes against her chest, clutching it in her arms. Lucy rocked the animal back and forth in her arms, cooing at it.

"Ohh! Look, Natsu, it's so cute!" she said and she hugged the doggy even tighter. Natsu felt a pang of jealousy hitting him. He saw how her eyes sparkled when she looked at the animal. He liked seeing her happy.

"Yeah, it's cute," he said. "Why don't you keep it?" Lucy's eyes widened. What a perfect idea! But... her father would never allow it. Well... he doesn't need to know, right?Lucy squealed. "That's an amazing idea, Natsu!" She put the dog down for a moment and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, hugging him. Natsu's eyes widened and after a few seconds, he wrapped his hands around her waist, hugging her back tightly. Lucy stood on her tiptoes, so when he bowed his head, his nose was in her hair. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He loved it. When Lucy realized what she was doing, she quickly let go of him, blushing a deep shade of red. So did Natsu.

"I'm s-sorry," Lucy said, bowing her head to avoid his gaze.

"I-it's okay," Natsu replied, his cheeks still red. It was getting awkward and the doggy leaned against Lucy's leg, making the tension in the air disappear.

"Awhh! You're such a cutie pie," Lucy cooed, and Natsu smiled. "I'm going to name you Plue!"

"Plue?" Natsu echoed.

"Yeah! Don't you think it's the cutest name ever?" Natsu nodded and grinned again. The two teenagers started to walk to their homes again, with Plue this time. Plue was in pretty good shape, he could use some food but he was okay. He was a little shaky, though. They reached the Heartfilia estate in a matter of seconds and Lucy turned to Natsu in front of the gates, smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks for walking me home, Natsu," she said. Natsu shrugged.

"No biggie." Lucy giggled. Suddenly, an idea popped up in her mind.

"You said you had a cat, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. His name is Happy," Natsu replied, tilting his head in an asking manner, wondering why that mattered.

"Plue and Happy can have a play date!" Lucy said enthusiastically and Natsu burst out in laughter. Lucy frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked, but Natsu continued laughing. Lucy felt irritated now and smacked him on the head for the second time that day. Natsu pouted.

"Sorry. It's just... ah never mind," Natsu waved it of and Lucy scolded at him. A grin made its way to Natsu's face. "But, sure! Come over to my place tomorrow at seven, OK?" Lucy nearly chocked on her own saliva.

"W-what?" she asked bewildered.

"Tomorrow, seven, my place," Natsu spoke very clearly, like she was some kind of idiot or something. Lucy cursed silently and hit him on the arm. Natsu only laughed. Lucy felt the corner of her mouth tugging up a bit.

"Fine."

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu was serious now. Lucy had a hard time keeping up with his mood swings. "When are you going to meet my other friends? I bet you'll like them." Lucy felt really nervous. "I'm not going to meet them, Natsu. Not yet." She had whispered the last part ever so softly, but thanks to his sensitive ears, he heard it. His face lit up in a wide toothy grin, showing his fangs.

"Whenever you're ready, Luce. See ya tomorrow!" He said, still smiling like an idiot, which he was. Lucy shook her head and walked to her house with Plue in her arms. She smiled, though.

* * *

That night, Natsu was sitting behind the desk in his messy room. An empty paper lied in front of him with some pencils next to it. He used to draw a lot, but he didn't do it very often anymore. Now, though, his hands were itching. He reached for his pencil and his fingers gripped it tightly. He didn't really know what he was going to draw, but his hand didn't need his head anyway. His pencil flew over the paper, drawing lines here and there. His fingers did all the work.  
That... that looked like a... neck? The curve where the neck connected with the jaw was drawn now and plump lips appeared. The form of two almonshaped, big eyes were visible. A cute nose and ears appeared. He was drawing a face? The forms were awfully familiar but... he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. His hand didn't stop and more lines appeared, making curves, lashes and eyebrows. His fingers reached for the eraser and the neck became slimmer. The hair was just below the schoulders and was tied in a side pony tail with a ribbon.  
The eyes turned chocolate brown and the hair became like gold. The beautiful girl he had drawn wore a pretty smile, showing her white teeth and her eyes twinkled in happiness. This was how he wanted to see her, he loved it when she was happy. He looked at the brown orbs he had drawn and Lucy stared back at him. He started to draw more and more details and before he knew it, it was past midnight and sleep closed his eyes.  
His head landed on his desk, his cheek unconsciously pressed against Lucy's.

* * *

**Aww, isn't that cute? Poor Natsu, falling for her and then he doesn't even know! This chapter was with some NaLu~ I love them together, the're so cute~! I don't know why, but I kinda like it when Natsu can draw really good. I read a few fanfics where he could and I really liked it. Next chapter is... nah I'm not gonna say anything. Spoilers are always spoiling the fun, right? I'm sorry that this chapter didn't end up much longer than the last one, but I quess all of my chapters will be between 2 and 3 thousand words. There's a lot of blushing in this chapter, hihihi :). Do you know the saying; Life's beautiful when you allow it to be? Well, Lucy's starting to understand that now. And it's kinda true, ya'know? Anyway, I hope you liked it and that you'll continue reading.  
**** I love you all~! :)**

**Please review! I love your reactions!**

**Kaire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I'm moving so I wasn't able to update. I have summervacation very soon, though yayy~! I'll update more then. And I'm gonna decorate my room! Does anybody know where you can get Fairy Tail posters? ;) haha. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please follow, fav and review! Sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **Tears of Trust

* * *

_The silence of the night was rudely interrupted when the door slammed against the wall. The cold wind blew threw the house, making the air chilly. Little Lucy was trembling in fear, her hands clutched her ears and soft sobs escaped from her tiny lips. She was shaking and hid herself under the blankets, silently calling for her parents. She was scared. Oh so scared. Frightened, not knowing what was coming. Her breath quickened when she heard footsteps. They reverberated threw the large Heartfilia estate. More tears spilled out of her eyes. The footsteps walked in the oposite direction of her bedroom door en Little Lucy sighed in relief. Her heart stopped when the door opened and a stray of light landed on her face. _

_"P-please," Little Lucy cried, wrapping the blankets around her even tighter. Trembling, she waited for fate to make its move._

_"Don't be scared, sweetheart. I'm here. I won't let anybody hurt you." A pair of soft arms encirceled her, caressing Little Lucy's tear stained cheeks. Her mother's warm eyes stared into hers, reassuring her without using words. Little Lucy felt that her mother lifted her, holding the blanket as well. Little Lucy's tears slowly stopped falling. She felt so safe in her mother's arms. _

_"What's going on, mommy? I'm scared," Little Lucy sniffled and Layla smiled at her daughter lovingly. Little Lucy didn't notice the unspoked pain in her eyes. _

_"Everything is going to be OK, sweetie. Don't worry, I'll protect you," Layla said in a soft voice. Little Lucy laid her head on her mother's arm and looked over her shoulder, seeing that they had left her room. She wanted to ask where they were going, but her mother was tense and she walked a lot faster than she usually did. Little Lucy's bottom lip began to tremble, fear washing over her again. When they entered another room, the lights stayed out. Layla bent down and placed her daughter in a corner, tucking her in and hiding her behind a cupboard. The warm hands that were wrapped around Little Lucy disappeared. _

_"Mommy?" Little Lucy asked confusedly. She didn't understand. Why was her mother leaving her? Layla's eyes filled with sorrow. She looked at her daughter, wishing that she could stay just a bit longer to see how beautiful she would become when she grows up. Layla kissed Little Lucy on the top of her head, whiping the tears that were freely falling now._

_"Stay very, very quite, Lucy. Everything will be all right. I will always watch you from above. If you're lost, look at the sky. The stars will guide you home. Follow your heart. I will follow you and protect you with everything I have. Don't be afraid, darling, you have to be happy. You have a life to live, and you must live it to the fullest." Layla knew that she didn't have much time left. She knew what the man wanted, she knew it all. But she wasn't going to tell her daughter. It would break her heart. _

_"Don't forget that I love you, Lucy. Forever and always."_

_The door opened and a screaming man was thrown inside. His eyes were wide from pain and panic, and his clothes were bloodied. He stumbled to get away, but the man kicked him down. That was untill he noticed the beautiful blonde woman in the middle of the room. _

_"Layla Heartfilia," the man snickered. LIttle Lucy cried and muffled her heartbreaking screams with her blanket. _

_"Mommy! Please don't leave me! Stay, stay with me. I need you!" Layla looked at her daughter one more time, her eyes filled with love. A smile made its way to her lips. Little Lucy stretched her arms out towards Layla, desperately trying to reach her. Little Lucy screamed when the man grabbed her collar and pulled her towards him, a knife already in his bloody hands. Little Lucy's scream reverberated threw the whole mansion. It was so loud that everyone in Magnolia stirred in their sleeps. The pain, it was way too much for Little Lucy's heart. It had never hurt as much as it did then. She watched in horror as it began in front of her eyes. She opened her mouth again, screaming so hard that the birds flew to the sky, animals came out of their holes, people woke up and that everyone felt their heart ache. She would still scream the same word, every single night. When she was hurt, alone. It was always the same. Little Lucy fell to the ground, crying and screaming so hard that it was a miracle that she didn't faint. Her poor heart was beating to fast, her hands were curled into fists so tightly, her screams of pain and terror were to loud and she had shed so many tears that she didn't have any left._

_"Mommy!" _

Her pillow was wet from the tears that were unconsciously falling and her blanket was on the floor, ripped. Her hands were shaking. Lucy dragged her sweaty body to the bathroom, and blinked when the lights turned on. She undressed herself and stumbled into the shower cabine. She knew what day it was today. The only time that her dreams, no her nightmares, were this precise, it was the day itself. Het tears mixed with the water and her heart didn't stop was beating fast, too fast. Her mind was clouded with her face, and the terrible memories. Nothing but pain.

July 7th.

Lucy's hands reached forward and the water turned ice cold.

* * *

Mrs. Spetto picked the flowers she cultivated herself up and made her way towards the front door. All of the servants were gone, except her. Everyone knew that the Heartfilia's wanted to be alone on this day, but she was so worried. They had so much pain. Especially Lucy, her mother was murdered in front of her eyes while her father was unconscious. Mrs. Spetto cared about Lucy, very much and she hated it when she cried. There was nothing she could do, though. This wasn't a problem that could fix itself, but she wasn't the right person to give Lucy the help she needed. Mrs. Spetto knelt in front of a big stone. Layla Heartfilia's grave. She placed the flowers in front of the stone and put her hand on the it, turning her head to look at the Hearfilia mansion. The curtains of Lucy's room were closed. Tears formed in the corners of mrs. Spetto's eyes. All of the servants missed Layla. She was like the sun that scared the darkness away. Now that she was gone, the sadness returned and enveloped the estate even more than before. Mrs. Spetto's fingers traced over Layla's name, that was inscribed in the gray stone.

"Oh, Layla. I wish you were here."

* * *

Levy stared at the empty seat next to her. Mr. Clive was scolding her classmates (especially Gray and Natsu) because they were making to much noise, but she couldn't care less. She knew why her best friend was absent today. She knew everything about Lucy and her past. She was worried sick about the blonde. She figured that she wanted to be alone on a day like this, though. She knew Lucy and she knew that she didn't want to be bothered right now. Today was Layla Heartfilia's funeral, and Levy couldn't even imagine in how much pain Lucy had to be. So, Levy went to school just like any other day, but her mind, for the first time, was somewhere else. Natsu, though didn't understand what "Don't bother her now" meant,

"Levy," Levy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet the onyx eyes of Natsu Dragneel for the 6th time that day.

"Why isn't Lucy at school? Is she sick? She looked fine to me, yesterday." His voice was filled with worry. It wasn't like Lucy to miss classes. Levy hesitated. What could she say? Not the truth,obviously. That was something Lucy had to tell herself if she wanted to. She could lie, but... She was a terrible lier, Natsu would know it immediately.

"Just don't bother her today, Natsu," Levy said, trying not to say things she wasn't supposed to tell.

"Why? We're friends," Natsu asked confusedly. He Always liked being with his friends, why wouldn't she too? His simple mind didn't come to a conclusion. Levy closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Why couldn't he just listen for once?

"She... just needs to be alone right now. Please understand, Natsu."

"No, I don't. And I'm gonna check on her," Natsu said stubbornly. He picked his bag up and made his way towards the door, ignoring Mr. Clive's shouts of: "Hey! Get your ass back here, brat!" Levy ran after him and grabbed his arm in the hallway. Natsu turned around and faced her angrily and impatient.

"Please! She's in a lot of pain, now, Natsu," Levy said, immediately mentally slapping herself for saying that.

"Then she can borrow my shoulder to cry on," Natsu said and he turned around and disappeared from Levy's sight, leaving her dumbfound because of his sweet, protective words.

* * *

Natsu ran all the way to the Heartfilia mansion, his thoughts filled with Lucy. When he stood in front of the gates, he noticed how lonely everything looked. His mind trailed back to the time when _his_ house looked like this, but he quickly pushed the thoughts away. He forbid himself to think about it, it was different now. His father came back one year ago, but still. He couldn't look him in the eyes on this day, even after he forgave him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a car door closing and he quickly pushed the gates open and ran to the car. In it was an old lady who was about to start the car. Natsu tapped the window and the woman rolled it down.

"Who are you?" she asked conufsedly, wondering why a teenager would stop here on this day.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," he said grinning. His smile was warm, like the sun. "I'm a friend of Lucy's. I want to visit her."

"I'm Mrs. Spetto, one of the servants her," Mrs. Spetto said, very happy that Lucy had another friend. And a very nice one, by the looks of it. Her happy expression fell when she recalled his last sentence.

"I'm sorry, but today is not a very good day. Lucy is...busy," Mrs. Spetto said, hoping that the boy would listen. "But you're welcome on another day."

Natsu didn't understand. What could be wrong with Lucy? A plan formed in his head. "All right, Mrs. Spetto. I'll visit another time." Mrs. Spetto smiled thankfully and then drove off. Natsu ran to the mansion. His eye's caught an open window. He climbed inside the mansion and stared in awe. The room was so big and beautifully decorated, but the atmosphere was cold and sad. Natsu climbed the stairs and looked for the right door. After a while, he came to a stop in front of a door that was at the end of a hallway. He heard uneven breathing and soft sobs. He didn't hesitate and opened the door, worried for his blonde friend. He didn't only feel concern, though. He was enraged. Which bastard dared to make his Lucy cry? He stiffened when he entered the room. It was dark, but he could see the blonde that was sitting on a bed. Handkerchiefs were everywhere, they surrounded the girl who had tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes widened when she met his gaze. She adjusted her gaze and covered her face with her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse and almost unhearable. Natsu made his way towards her but hesitated, his hand lingering in the air. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't expect this. She looked so hurt, so small and defensless. So _broken. _Her watery eyes locked with his and and he saw shame and sadness eveywhere in her brown orbs. His eyes widened when anger flashed threw them.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Her voice was a little bit harder, but broke when another soft cry left her throat. Worry washed over Natsu. He_ hated_ seeing her cry, her tears were like poison to her beautiful face. "Please leave."

He found his voice back after that sentence and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and Hurt crossed his features when she shook his hand of and created more distance between them. "What's going on, Luce," Natsu asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"That's none of your bussiness." Lucy ignored his question.

"It is," Natsu said stubbornly. "You're my friend and whatever this is about, I won't let you go threw it all by yourself." Lucy adverted her gaze again tears formed in the corners of her eyes again. She bowed her head and her messy hair covered her face. Natsu hesitated at first, but pushed her golden locks back behind her ear. His heart cracked when he saw her tears.

"You're supposed to be at school," Lucy said, still refusing to look at him.

"I'm not. Not when my friend needs me." Another sob escaped Lucy's lips.

"I don't need you." Natsu's hand, which was still playing with her hair, fell to his side. He was hurt. He had never felt this before. How could one little sentence hurt this much?

"Go back, Natsu."

"No."

"You're not welcome here," Lucy said, her voice rising.

"I don't care. I want to help you. What's going on?" Natsu said, more persistend this time. Lucy stayed silent.

"You can trust me, Luce." Lucy finally looked at him, but he hadn't expect to see anger in her eyes. She was furious.

"What if I don't_ want_ to trust you?!" Lucy yelled, more tears spilling from her eyes. Her hands formed fists and her lips began to tremble. Natsu stumbled back and his eyes widened in shock. She didn't _want _to trust him? They were friends, right? Friends were supposed to trust each other. Hurt washed over him when she continued to yell at him.

"Go away, Natsu! I don't want you here. GET OUT!"

Natsu snapped. Is this what he's getting for trying to help her? Is this what he meant to her? Blinded by her angry features, his hurt turned into rage.

"Fine!" Natsu yelled back, startling Lucy. "If you don't want me here, if you don't accept the fact that I'm trying to _help_ you then I'm outta here! But don't expect me to become your friend again when you need me. Friendship's supposed to come from _two _sides, not one. You _obviously_ don't understand that. Go to hell, Lucy." Natsu turned around and slammed the door close behind him. The last thing he saw was Lucy's face. Her eyes widened and were filled with nothing but hurt and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but he couldn't care less at that moment.

* * *

That night, Natsu was sitting behind his desk. Papers filled with Lucy's face covered the whole table. Her smiling, her laughing, her mad, her crying. Everything that he had seen of her was drawn, even all her hairstyles. He regretted yelling at her, but he was still mad. How could she say such things? Did their friendship mean nothing to her? To him, it certainly did and he missed her already. He wasn't going to beg her to become his friend again, though. He didn't need her. His fingers tightened their iron grip on his pencil and he pushed so hard that the point burst threw the paper. He could perfectly handle everything by himself.

Then why did his heart hurt so badly?

* * *

Lucy lied on her bied that morning at stared at the exact same moon that lit Natsu's drawings. She fixated her gaze on the ceiling and inhaled deeply. Her throat was dry and she had run out of tears. She had thought about Natsu for a while, but decided it didn't matter. She had Levy, she was her best friend. He said go to _hell_, that was after she yelled at him and refusing his help, but still. She gripped the bedsheets tightly and twisted them. Who would want him as a friend anyway? She certainly didn't. No, she was better of without him. She didn't need him.

Then why did her heart ache so much?

* * *

**Oh my god, Natsu and Lucy's friendship ended! Noo *sniff sniff* My NaLu fangirl heart is breaking right now. Well, at least this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones. I originally wanted Lucy to go to her mother's grave and stuff like that but then I would have the problem that Mrs. Spetto is leaving, which means that the gates are closed. Natsu had to talk to Mrs. Spetto first or else he wouldn't be able to go to Lucy. You're wondering, how he escaped? Well, I don't know myself. Let's just say you can climb over it from the inside, but not from the outside, 'kay? Invent it yourself! :) Anyway, again I'm really sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll update on the 14th of July again! Then I've finished moving, and the week before that one is test week and I'll have 14 tests! that weekend, I have camp, so I won't be able to update then, too. Sooo, July 14th it is! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Kaire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back! I'm gonna update again, yayy~! Anyway, do you have summer vacation? Mine officially starts after this week but I don't have to go to school very often. And again, sorry for the long wait..  
Do you remember when I said that I had something in mind that would make the story a little bit more interesting? Well, it comes next chapter :) In the beginning it will make things worse for Lucy but on long-term it helps her to get over everything. As you can see I changed the name of the story into "Teardrops" If you don't like it, please tell me. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Kaire**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

Lucy was devastated. The morning of the 9th of July had been terrible. Natsu had ignored her, just as she ignored him, but she couldn't stop stealing glances at him. She missed him, and she regretted the way she yelled at him, but she didn't know how to approach him. By the looks of it, he didn't even want to talk to her. Levy couldn't even take notes because the two boys behind her were bombing her with questions. Natsu refused to ask Lucy, and she felt even more hurt when he turned his back to her and started talking to Levy and Gray. When she walked to school this morning, she saw Natsu. By the way his shoulders stiffened, she could make out that he knew she was there, but he didn't stop nor look at her. He walked to his other friends immediately and Lucy had felt something that she hadn't felt for the past weeks. Loneliness washed over her and a knife was stabbing in her chest. The aching spot was still there. When they would walk passed each other in the hallway, he would adjust his gaze and direct it at the opposite wall or the lockers. He didn't look at her, speak to her, and tried to avoid touching her at any cost. When Lucy was being pushed in the hallway and bumped into Natsu, he literally jumped away. The only two conclusions Lucy could think of were that she ruined everything and that he hated her now, or that he was so hurt that he couldn't even look her in the eyes. Lucy lifted her head and watched how Natsu's pink hair covered his face as he bend over his notebook, where he was drawing. Lucy couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, Natsu lifted his head and their eyes met. Lucy looked away immediately and hurt and anger crossed Natsu's features. Lucy didn't dare to look at him again. Levy, who noticed the odd behavior between the two friends, nudged her blond friend's arm with her elbow.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Worry was clear in her voice. Lucy gulped. She had expected the question, but she didn't have an answer yet.

"Has it something to do with... yesterday?" Levy insisted, afraid of the reaction that would come after mentioning the 7th of July. Lucy seemed okay, though. Levy hadn't expected to see her so calm after her breakdown. Lucy was at loss for words, so she just nodded.

"Then what happe-"

"Ms. McGarden."

Levy's mouth closed when teacher Macao interrupted her. A red tinge of embarrassement covered her cheeks and she glanced around the classroom. All eyes were on her, except Lucy's.

"Yes, sensei?" Levy stuttered and she felt the heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Could you answer my question?"

"Ehm.."

"Hmm," Macao put his finger on his chin, "Since you were so busy chatting, I thought you would know the answer."

A few giggles were heard and Levy sank deeper into her chair.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei."

"Pay attention from now on." His tone was friendly, but Levy could hear the warning underneath. She nodded again and bowed over her notebook. Lucy was relieved that the topic was behind them and she silently copied the notes from the board, while listening to sensei Macao's rambling.

...

The bell rang and Lucy grabbed her stuff. Natsu was already by the door with two other guys. Gray smiled apologetically at her and followed after the three other boys. When Lucy and Levy walked out of the classroom, the hallway was almost empty.

"I have to go to my locker," Levy said. "I'll meet you by the tree, okay?" Lucy nodded and Levy walked in the direction of the lockers. Lucy turned on her heels and shuffled down the hallway. Her mind was filled with Natsu's face and how hurt he had looked when she yelled at him yesterday. She regretted it. She missed her friend and she didn't want to lose their friendship. Although she spent more time with Levy, she felt really close with Natsu. His recklessness made her feel like that she could do anything and his wide grin made her a little happier. His light was so bright, unlike hers, and she felt like he could lit up her darkness, lik she could warm herself. He was like a candle, warm and bright. Strong and intimidating, but also unpredictable and dangerous. A candle could heal but it could also hurt. Due to her full head, Lucy didn't hear the footsteps when she walked around the corner and she bumped into someone. The books and papers she held in her arms scattered on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The person she bumped into was a beautiful girl with short, white hair and big blue eyes and Lucy recognized her as one of her classmates. She believed she was a friend of Natsu's.

"I'm okay," Lucy timidly answered and she began picking up her papers. The white haired girl knelt besides her and started helping her.

"You're Lucy, right?" She asked. "I'm Lisanna. Nice to meet you!" Her voice was bubbly and happy.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Lucy suddenly remembered Mirajane, and that she had a sister named Lisanna. This could be her, she looks awfully much like her.

"Are you Mirajane's sister?" Lucy asked and Lisanna gave her a smile.

"Yes, and elfman is my brother. You know, the boy with the white hair." Lisanna handed Lucy her books.

"Thanks."

"No biggie." Lisanna clapped her hands together and her smile widened. "You should sit with us! Natsu was right, you're really nice."

"Natsu?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Yes, he talks about you, like, all the time."

"He talks about me?" Lucy was utterly shocked. He'd tell his friends about her? A blush made its way to her cheeks. Luckily, Lisanna didn't notice. She was busy talking about Natsu.

"Yeah! He says that you're nice and sweet and that you're pretty.." The blush intensified and Lucy fumbled with her fingers.

"Well, are you going to sit with us?" Lisanna asked excitedly.

"I don't know.." Lucy hesitated. It was scary to meet new people and she didn't make friend as easily as the most people. What if they don't like her? That was one of her biggest insecureties, that people won't like her, and at moments like this those fears came to the surface. But Lisanna seemed to like her, and calmed her nerves a bit.

"You really should. There are a lot of nice people and you could make new friends!" Lisanna clapped her hands together again. It would be nice to have friends, she never had real friends, so she didn't really know what she was missing, but she has them now, and after what happened with Natsu, she knew what her friends meant to her. Levy wanted her to make more friends ever since they met and she would be so proud once she would finally do it. If she didn't like it, she could Always leave, right?

"Okay, I'll come. But I have to pick up my friend first," Lucy said and another smile adorned Lisanna's features.

"All right! We're in the cafetaria. I'll see you there. Bye Lucy!" She surprised Lucy by wrapping her arms around her body and hugging her tight. Lucy awkwardly hugged her back, but she felt strangley relaxed because of her friendly behavior. Lisanna waved when she walked away. Luc continued her Original way and thought about Levy's reaction. She probably would start jumping or something like that and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the thought. The smile was erased, though, when suddenly, she was pushed against the lockers that were on her left side. Her shoulder bumped into the metal and she yelped. A large hand grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the lockers. Dark eyes met hers and Lucy's widened in fear. Bora's hair tickled her forehead when he leaned forward. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Well, well, well," A devilish grin spread across his face. "Look who's here."

* * *

**This was a cliffhanger, wasn't it? A very small one, but still one. This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will probably be a bit longer, I hope. What's Bora gonna do? And is Lucy going to make new friends? Whaa exciting! ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! **

**Please review!**

**Kaire**


End file.
